izzyandphinfan101fandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas and Ferb Fanfic (working title)
Chapter 1 Isabella: (giggling) C'mon, Phineas. You almost got me! Phineas: (panting) Can't we...take a break? I don't understand how you've been running for as long as I have, and you're not tired. Isabella: I guess it's because I'm more athletic than you are, Phinny. Phineas: Yeah, I guess it could be that. But then again... (tackles Isabella) (Isabella yells in surprise) Phineas: ...I'm quicker than you are. Isabella: Oooh, you're gonna get it. (tickles Phineas) Phineas: (laughing) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Stop! Stop! Tha- HA HA HA HA HA HA that's not fair, Izzy! AH HA HA HA! Isabella: Tackling me wasn't fair, so tickling you makes it even. Phineas: Oh, yeah? Ha ha. Well, let's see how YOU like it. Isabella: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! St-stop it! Cut it out! Stop! HA HA HA HA HA! Phineas: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Come on, Iz! HA HA HA HA HA! (they both fall on the ground laughing) (sigh) Phineas: That was fun. Isabella: (chuckles) Yes, yes it was. Phineas, there's something I need to tell you; something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. Phineas: Sure, Isabella. What is it? Isabella: Phineas, I lo- (alarm clock goes off) Phineas: Huh? (groans) (yawns) Ferb: Good morning. Phineas: Good morning. Ferb: How'd you sleep? Poop Phineas: Wonderfully. Ferb: Cool. Now, do you have any plans for us? Phineas: Dude, I just woke up. I can't come up with plans just like that. I'll see what I can come up with, though. Ferb: Alright. Well, come on. Mom has breakfast ready for us. Phineas: Ok. Gimmie a minute to get dressed. Ferb: Okay. (stops and thinks) Wait a second. Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today! But I'll tell you after breakfast. Phineas: (chuckles) Okay. I'll see you down there. (Ferb closes the door behind him) (thinking): What did that dream mean? Chapter 2 Phineas: Alright, Ferb, what's this new idea of yours? Ferb: Well, I had this idea that we should build a invisibility ray, you know, just to freak people out and stuff. Phineas: Okay, that sounds cool. Ther's only one problem. Ferb: What? Phineas: (shows Ferb the invisibility ray) I already made one. Ferb: Whoa. When did you find the time to invent that? Phineas: Well, when you fall asleep at night of whenever I have time to myself, I made this little contraption. Ferb: Oh. Well, is this the only invention you made by yourself, or are there more that I don't know about? Phineas: This is the only invention I made myself. Ferb: Ok. Well, let's try it out. Phineas: Cool. What should we try it out on? Ferb: Try it on me. Phineas: Okay. Well, here it goes. (blasts Ferb with the ray) Ferb: Ha ha ha! It works! Phineas: Awesome, dude! Now, let me turn you visible again. (silence) Ferb? Ferrrrrrrrb? Where are you, bro? (silence) Ferb Fletcher, where are y- (RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP) OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ferb: AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, my God! That was so freakin' funny! I'm-I'm-I'm gonna pee my pants! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Phineas: Owwwww! Oh, man. I'm gonna be feeling that for a week. Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? Phineas: (groans) Recovering from a wedgie. Isabella: Who gave you a wedgie? Phineas: Ferb. Ferb: And it was funny as heck! Ha ha ha ha ha! Phineas: You wait 'til I get you. Isabella: Uhhhhh...where's Ferb? Ferb: I'm invisible. Isabella: Oh. Invisibility ray? Phineas: Yep. Speaking of which, where is it? Isabella: Is that it right there? (points at the ray) Phineas: Yep, that's it. Thanks, Isabella. Ok, Ferb, I got the ray. Where are you? Ferb: I'm in front of the tree. Phineas: Okay. (blasts Ferb with the ray) Isabella: Wow! That's so cool! Ferb: Thanks. I told Phineas earlier that we should build a invisibility ray... Phineas: ...But little did Ferb know, I already built one. And I'm gonna use it to get back at him. Ferb: We'll see. So, Izzy, what brings you over here this time? Isabella: Well, I just wanted to see what you two were doing. Other than that, I want to invite you both to my birthday party. I asked my mom if I can have it here in the backyard, and she said to ask your mom. So, I asked your mom, and she said yes, then I told my mom that she said yes, and it's official: I'm having my birthday party here. So, even though it's here, you guys comin'? Ferb: Sure, Isabella. What's the theme? Isabella: That's what I need to ask you guys: Can you think of a theme for my party, please? Phineas: You got it. So what kind of theme do you want? Isabella: I dunno; surprise me. You know I like surprises. Ferb: All right. So that's one surprise party for the birthday girl. You are going to have the best birthday ever! Phineas: And that's a promise! Isabella: Aw, thanks, guys! (hugs them both) I knew I could count on you. Phineas: No problem, Izzy! Isabella: Well, I'm gonna go hand out more invitations. See ya round! Both: Bye! Phineas: Ferb! I know what were gonna do today! Ferb: Let me guess: We're gonna throw Isabella the best surprise party ever as promised because that's what good friends do, she'll feel like she's the queen of the party, and I'm guessing that it's gonna be televised. Phineas: Man. You're like a mind reader or something. Ferb: Dude, I've know you for years. I know that whenever you here or see somerhing that looks or sounds good, you make an idea, a good idea I might add, out of it. Phineas: True, true. And you usually go along with them. Ferb: Well, they haven't been bad ideas, and you haven't had one yet. Let's hope it stays that way. Phineas: (chuckles) Yeah, me too. Okay, let's start planning Isabella's surprise p- hey, where's Perry? Chapter 3 Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. We just recieved word that Doofenshmirtz is planning to steal all of the cakes in the Tri-State Area. We don't know why he's stealing them, but we know he's using them for his own evil gain. Carl: Maybe he's never had a birthday cake on any of his birthdays, so that's probably the reason why he's stealing cakes. Monogram: Don't be ridiculous, Carl. That definitely isn't the reason why he's stealing cakes. Seriously, you're a college student, so I thoght you'd be smarter than that for Pete's sake. Anyway, get to Doof's place and put a stop to it. (Agent P) Never had a birthday cake. Get real. Carl: I don't hear you coming up with reasons. Monogram: Well if I had reasons, they would probably be better than "never having a birthday cake". Carl: (rolls eyes) Phineas: Okay, we got the balloons, the streamers, the gifts, and the stage. Are we missing anything? Ferb: The band. Let's see... we could try to get Love Handel to play. Phineas: Yeah, but that would cost, like, thousands of dollars. Um... we can get Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr to play. You know they did a concert with us last year. Ferb: Can't. They're doing a European tour. Man. Who can we get to sing at Isabella's birthday party? Phineas: Maybe... maybe I could sing at Izzy's party. Ferb: You sure you want to do that, Phineas? Phineas: Of course I'm sure. Ferb: Ok. Well, what made you decide you want to sing at her party? Phineas: Because... because... Ferb: Because you like her. (chuckles) Phineas: Shut up! I just want to sing a song for her, that's all. Ferb: So what you're saying is you don't like her that way? Phineas: I never said that. She's just, a really special friend who I really care deeply for. Ferb: Hmmmm, ok. If you don't like her that way, which you never said just to clarify, then why are you blushing? Phineas: Ummmm... I don't know. Ferb: Oh, you know, dear brother of mine; you just don't want to tell me. It's okay, you don't have to tell me... 'cause I already know. Phineas: (gasps) Ferb: That's right. You can hide it from everybody else, but you ain't foolin' me. You love Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, don't you, Phineas Flynn? Phineas: N-no I don't! Buford: Don't what? Phineas: Nothing! It's nothing. Heh heh. Buford: Okayyyyyyyyy. So, what are you guys doin' today? Ferb: We're planning Isabella's surprise party. Baljeet: Oh, cool! Did you guys get your invitations? Phineas: We don't need 'em. The party's gonna be here in the backyard. Hey, could you guys do us a favor and help us with the- Candace: What are you little pipsqueaks doing now? Baljeet: We're planning a surprise party for Isabella. Candace: Surprise party? Phineas: Yeah. Today's her birthday. You wanna help us? Candace: (thinking) I could probably bust them for this. (sigh) But then again, Isabella's my friend. I couldn't do that to her. (aloud) Okay, I'll help. Phineas: Great! Ok, I need you, Buford and Baljeet to start setting up the decorations. Ferb and I will set up production and equipment. Candace, call Stacy, Jeremy, and Jenny and see if they can help out. Candace: Ok. Phineas: Come on, gang. Let's make this a birthday Isabella will never forget! Chapter 3 (Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated) (Perry crashes in the building) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus! You're early! I didn't expect you to be here for another hour. Oh, well. (traps Perry) I bet you're probably wondering why I have all of these cakes. Well it all started back in Gimmelshtump when I was a boy. I didn't have any cakes at my birthday parties... Perry: (thinking) Damn. Carl was right. Doofenshmirtz: (continues) ...so it was hard for me to enjoy anything sweet. 47 years of not having birthday cakes, and I'm sick of it! Vanessa: It's just cake, Dad. No need to make a big deal out of it. I didn't freak out when you didn't get me cake for my birthday. Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa, when you get older, you'll understand why... Vanessa: ...My father is a disgruntled middle-aged man who gets his butt kicked by a platypus, ends every invention he makes with" -inator", has a robot who smarter than he is, and gets an alimony check from my mother every month? Doofenshmirtz: ...Yeah. Vanessa: (scoffs) Whatever, I'm going to the mall. Hi, Perry. Perry: (chatters) Doffenshmirtz: Wow. Uhhh...47 years of not having birthday cakes, and I'm sick of it! Well, if I can't have a cake, no one can! Behold! The Cakeinator! With it, I can zap cakes, and bring them here. People with birthdays will feel my pain once they see their cakes gone and cry like little babies! (laughs evilly) (Cakeinator powers down) Aw, man. What happened? (checks to see what happened) It needs batteries? What kind of a idiot had the idea to put batteries in an -inator? Norm: Didn't you say you needed batteries because all of the cords for your -inators are too short? Doofenshmirtz: Oh, yeah. (facepalms himself)